Brave Episode 01
The First Episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Brave. A new era of Battle Spirits has awakened and new creatures have inhabitated the planet Earth. Centuries ago, The Earth was united with the Otherworld, Grand Rolo but then separated again. However some otherworlders discretly remained in Earth and have built their own society. They are known as Mazoku and have terrifying features which make them aggressive in Battle. There is a way of showing how powerful you are in battle and that is in Battle Spirits Summary In this episode, we start with a fleet of Core ships owned by the Mazoku entering a nearby city. The General, Duc is shown terroizing several humans whos how up ready to anticipate him in a battle. The General Duc smirks showing his obedience in battle. During this time, the humans have formed a resistance to fight agian the Otherworld Mazoku. Kazan is appeared as the chief in command of the resistance. Despite another loss in a sector, they are in urgent help and Clackey Ray suggests that they call an upcoming character. In a diffferent dimension, Battle Spirts is played out in tournaments, since it's been 2 years since Dan faced the Otherworld King. Dan Bashin has won many tournaments including championships and is included in a poster. Dan Bashin is admired as an incredible card Battler. Dan Bashin then meets Mai Viole in a building near the road who is now older and more feminine as she has orange soaks, longer hair and a white coat. Dan and Mai both talk about Dan's batlling and Dan shows more interest in intensified battles, he prefers a battle which is risked. A portal is suddenly opened and Dan jumps with Mai into the portal. Clackey Ray who is the captain of the ship introduces the two new arrivals. Dan and Mai have time-warped into August 30, 2650 AD. They then debrief his mission expaining why he must defeat the Mazoku. Dan Bashin next chooses his deck from this area but has now mastered using all colours in a particular deck. A brave is however a new card and Dan instantly assembles it to his deck. The beautiful Sophia is a ship with mechanical aspects and very big in size. Youth and Plym are then introduced in this episode who are attendees of the ship, The beautful Sophia takes off and Barone is introduced flickting a card through his long hair. Dan jets to his Core bullet and assembles armour onto himself making his appearance more futuristic. This armour is in the look of a dragon and has a streak of red in the middle where his life is represented. A circle of light is released and the Core bullet skies through the sky into this light which is projected as the battlefield. Duc is surprised by the battlefield and enters the battlefield. Dan reaches the battlefield and the core bullet transforms into a platform for Dan to battle. Dan worships the battlefield in amazement and is ready for the battle. Featured Duel: The General Duc vs Bashin Dan Dan Starts the Turn Turn 1: Dan Bashin Dan summons Bladra and Morgesaurus at level 1 Turn 2: Duc Duc summons The HeavyAmoured Bug Caterbarga at level 1 and then used it's effect allowing him to target one spirit with a cost of one or less to be exhausted. Duc chooses Bladra. Duc then attacks with HeavyAmoured Bug Caterbarga and Dan takes a core from life from the attack. Dan has 4 life left. Turn 3: Dan Bashin Dan begins his turn and summons The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon at level 1.Dan then takes away Bladra's core to ensure the cost making Bladra be retired. Dan begins his attack step. He attacks with the dragon and Duc takes the lfie. Duc has 4 life remaining, Morgesaurus attacks Duc's life bringing him to 3. Dan ends Turn 4: Duc. Duc summons Mach G at level 1 Duc then summons an X-rare which is The BladeKing Beast Byak Garo at level 1. Duc then begins his attack step and attacks with Byak-Garo which brings Dan's Life to 3. Duc then ends his turn. He didn't attack with Caterbarga. Turn 5: Dan Bashin Dan Refreshes his spirits. He brings Apollodragon and Morgesaurus to Level 2. Morgesarus (3000 BP) and ApolloDragon (6000 BP). He then summons another Morgesaurus at level 2. Dan begins his attack step. Apollo Dragon target attacks Caterbarga and Cater is destroyed. Morgesarus then attacks and brings Duc's life to 2. Dan ends his turn. Turn 6: Duc Duc refreshes his spirits. He brings Byak-Garo and Mach G to level 2. Byak-Garo (9000 BP) Mach G ( 3000BP). Duc then summons Dio-Mantis. Duc begins his attack step. Byak-Garo attacks and MorgeSaurus blocks. Morgesaurus is destroyed as to result of blocking. Mach G then attacks and Dan takes the attack to life making Dan life to 2. Turn 7: Dan Bashin Dan draws a brave card. He refreshes his spirits and summons The CannonDragon Bal-Gunner (Barone is surprised by the summon). Dan braves Bal-Gunner and Apollodragon together. (Braves can merge with spirits to form new effects and have a new power). Dan then declares his brave attack and activates cannon's effect destroyed Dio-Mantis (Effect: It can destroy one opposing spirit with BP of 4000 or less) Apollodragon then turns to Duc and fires it's blasters at him destroying his two lives. (A Brave Spirit has two symbols meaning it can destroy two lives) Dan Bashin Wins. Featured Card The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon. Its abilities to target attack opposing spirits, and to draw out new power when braved are noted. Cards Used Cast Dan Bashin - Fuyuka Oura Mai Shinomiya - Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray - Daisuke Ono Youth Glynnhorn - Tetsuya Kakihara Plym Machina - Kanae Itō Barone - Daisuke Namikawa Duc - Kenji Hamada Kazan - Kenji Nomura Young Man - Hiroshi Shirokuma Operator 1 - Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Operator 2 - Yu Shimamura Staff - Tomoyuki Higuchi Narration - Junichi Suwabe Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard: Akira Nishimori Episode Director: Akira Nishimori, Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Yoshinori Yumoto、Takahiro Yamada Trivia Eyecatches used: Category:Episodes: Brave